Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-74137 discloses the provision of a method and system for supplying drinking water monitored using aquatic organisms. The publication states that a bioassay system, which uses aquatic organisms supplied to monitor and judge hazardous substances such as acute poisons, is provided at a treatment stage from raw water to drinking water or on a water supply line. When the system judges that the results are acceptable, only treated water is preferentially supplied or clean water that can be used with the treated water is supplied together with the treated water. When the system judges that the results are not acceptable, only the clean water is automatically and independently supplied. To effectively operate such drinking water supplying system, only safe water is selectively transferred via safety-confirmation storage tanks that are used in emergencies and are installed on channels and/or treated water lines aside from clean water supply lines for municipal water or the like.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-2815 discloses the provision of a monitoring apparatus with high selectivity that is a small-sized analyzer which dispenses with a vacuum system. Patent Document 2 discloses that two kinds of atmospheric pressure ion sources, namely, an atmospheric pressure ion source (non-dissociative atmospheric pressure ion source) for generating mainly molecular weight-related ions and an atmospheric pressure ion source (dissociative atmospheric pressure ion source) for generating mainly dissociated ions, are provided in an ion mobility spectrometer, with a mechanism for switching between the non-dissociative ion source and the dissociative ion source being further provided. Also provided is a database in which characteristic values (ion mobility or values related thereto) of the molecular weight-related ions generated by the non-dissociative ion source and the dissociated ions generated by the dissociative ion source are registered for each measurement target constituent. When ions that match the database are detected in both the non-dissociative ion source and the dissociative ion source modes, it is determined that a measurement target constituent has been detected. At such time, by also checking for the presence of dissociated ions during operation of the non-dissociative ion source and conversely for the presence of molecular weight-related ions during operation of the dissociative ion source and allowing such results to contribute to the determination, reliability is improved.